


World of Light: A Nightmare

by Mishi100



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Hello sakurai how do you do i have no money, I'm trying my best, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), i seriously have no money how do I get ultimate, it was supposed to be 666 words drats, just a random thought i had on kirby's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishi100/pseuds/Mishi100
Summary: This can't be happening,the young star warrior breathed silently. His body flinched as another beam of light came a mere breadth to coming in contact with him.This can't be happening--it has to be a nightmare.A short take on Kirby's POV during the SSBU Story Mode trailer.





	World of Light: A Nightmare

_**"After their colours dimmed into a monotonous gleam, all hell broke loose.”** _

_**“Will the light guide you to hope or lead you to fire?”** _

 

 

 

 _This can't be happening,_ the young star warrior breathed silently. His body flinched as another beam of light came a mere breadth to coming in contact with him. He couldn't see where he was going--just that he needed to escape, and quick. He felt as if his eyes were going to burn right off if he didn't escape.

Although his face held the standard aloofness that he always held, inside, he was cringing. More and more of his fellow comrades, his friends, dissipated as each ray struck them down. 

The sounds ringing in his ears drowned out their cries for help. The puffball's heart sank to his stomach in guilt, realising that he may never see any of them again. That this might really be the last time that they ever meet, yet he did nothing but escape on his _stupid star_ without any second thought.

_This can't be happening--it has to be a nightmare._

He distinctly heard the gut-wrenching screams of King Dedede. There should've been some sort of somber feeling, some sort of remorse present, but all Kirby could dimly think of was that this truly was a nightmare. A nightmare as true as Void Termina, a nightmare as true as Zero, a nightmare as true as Nightmare himself.

Hah, he could have laughed out loud if times hadn’t been so dire. He nearly fell off his Warp Star just thinking about it.

As he thought somberly, a small memory crept to the front of his thoughts. A world unfolded in his mind—one that depicted of the last time the Smash Bros. Faculty had to deal with something this big before. A time when, even as all hope seemed lost, even if they were all idle and unable to fight any longer, even if they all fell to each other in an all-man-for-himself brawl… they still managed to come through in the end. They still got a happy end.

Once he could no longer hear the screams and agony from behind him, he realized something as his aloof face morphed into one of bitter determination. Even if he was the last one left from the Smash Bros. Faculty, that doesn’t mean that he should stop fighting here. No matter if his friends were in this dimension or another, he would keep fighting for their sake. Galeem had not been defeated as everyone would’ve wanted—yet the little pink puffball will fulfill at least that bit of everyone’s wishes.

The Warp Star responded to his hopes and dreams with a twinkle. As they transpired speeds near Mach-50, probably past that, Kirby’s determination grew at an exponential rate. There was no way he’d give up on any of his friends—he will honour them to that extent, and everyone else in the world who still needed their help.

And even as his Warp Star crash landed on a remote cliff, even as Kirby took in all the loneliness he believed he would find, even if he would come to facing against each and every one of his friends, he dreamed.

He dreamt to be the light that this world needed.

He dreamt, because this was a nightmare, and nightmares only told of the plight and spark of dreams.

His heart beated in tune with the spark of hopes and dreams lit in his eyes.

 

 

 

**Bear this torch against the cold of the night,**

_**light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I concocted during lunch today. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is definitely going to be preceding the other games in its series--I know so. I showed the trailer to some of my friends and even they--who don't know much about the Nintendo world--believe that the game is going to be intense. You can do it, Kirby! And darn it I have no money how do I get Ultimate?? x'D


End file.
